


Dis/Agreement

by siriuslymoonbeam



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, M/M, Sugar Daddy Kozume Kenma, sugar baby hinata shoyou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslymoonbeam/pseuds/siriuslymoonbeam
Summary: Hinata's heart has been broken and reconciles with his high school best friend, Kozume Kenma.Kenma booked a flight to Brazil unconsciously.Hinata was left almost penniless.Kozume Kenma: Stock Trader/Pro Gamer/ Youtuber/ CEO of Bouncing Ball LTD.Kozume Kenma sugar daddy AU!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	1. After 4 years

“Kenma, I need you, please.”

Kenma was hesitant. It has been so long since he last heard from this person. He can’t even pinpoint the exact time their friendship fell apart but he definitely remembers that it was slow and painful. By the time he noticed it, their friendship had long been forgotten.

“Kenma, please… I just need my old best friend back.”

“5 minutes. That’s all I can give you.”

Kenma doesn’t even know why he doesn’t want to talk to him. Sure he was hurt because they grew apart but was that enough to reject his high school best friend at _this_ time? However, remembering how that four years' worth of friendship was also disregarded makes him feel uneasy. 

Before he could regret his decision further, his phone rang. He hesitated for a second or two before answering with a sigh.

“Kenma…”

_Such a soft voice_ , Kenma thought. He rested his chin on his knees. He decided to scroll at some random things on his computer to disrupt the nagging thoughts. “Shoyo…”

“I’m sorry Kenma. I just don’t know who else to talk to.”

“It’s okay, Shoyo. I’m here now.”

“Thank you, Kenma.” His voice cheered up a little. “If I hadn’t been stupid and listened to you 4 years ago, I wouldn’t be here.”

“I’m sure, it’s not your fault, Shoyo.” Kenma reminded him gently. He can hear Hinata holding back sobs at the other end of the line. He waited for Hinata to collect himself again before speaking. “Do you…” He hesitated. _Does he want to know?_ “Do you want to talk about it?” The sobs at the other end of the line made him finish his sentence. 

  
  


_He remembered the notification he received 4 days ago:_

_“It is with great regret that I’m writing this message to everyone.” The letter started. Kenma hurried through the formalities and zeroed into the point of the notification. “.... that the wedding between Oikawa Toruu and Hinata Shoyo had been canceled.”_

To say he was surprised about the announcement was an understatement. Kenma can only imagine the shock and pain Hinata is in right now. He has always had difficulty picturing out Hinata without his sunshine smile. 

Should he call Hinata? Is he allowed to do that now? Such thoughts were circling Kenma’s mind. However, before he can convince himself if he should call Hinata, the pain of his best friend giving up their friendship hit him again. 

_“I know you’re hurt, Shoyo. But I’m hurt too.”_ He thought to himself.

  
  
  


“Kenma…” Hinata cried out. This brought back Kenma to the present. He was mindlessly scrolling through random tour posts to help himself focus on the task at hand. “He was cheating on me, Kenma. Toruu's been cheating on me ever since I lived here in Brazil. They were even living together back home! While I was working for my dreams that he promised to support, he was building a home with someone else and had the nerve to ASK ME TO MARRY HIM!”

Kenma was taken aback by the outburst. He’s seen Hinata’s faces but this kind of hurt was all new to him. He listened to Hinata’s cycle of crying and sobbing and ranting and crying again. The 5 minutes became 15 minutes then it became 30 minutes, 45, 50, by the time the call reached the 1-hour mark, Kenma gave up on counting and decided to just give his attention to Hinata instead.

When the call suddenly became quiet and Kenma’s 6th question of, “are you sure you don’t want to rest yet?” was answered by soft slow breathes, Kenma finally ended the call. He typed a quick message to Shoyo before finally putting his phone down, reminding him to take it easy the next day.

He decided to not let Hinata get into him that much and decided to get back to work when a _surprise_ , not-so-surprising notification on his computer screen was glaring back at him.

“Thank you for booking a flight with us.” The notification started.

“When did I?” Kenma checked the time stamp. “Oh fuck. Looks like I’m going to Brazil.” He muttered to himself. 


	2. Let's Go Home

“Are you sure about this, Kenma?” Kuroo Tetsurou asked again before his childhood friend went out of the car and fly across the world because apparently, he unconsciously booked a ticket to Brazil.

“I’m not really but since I’ve booked the tickets... might as well.” 

Kuroo couldn’t help but sigh at Kenma’s reply. His childhood friend usually thinks carefully but when it comes to Hinata, Kenma just seems to go haywire. He also wonders when his friend’s brain would catch up to his own feelings. He’s been aware of it since high school and he thought his friend would catch up eventually but it never came. Not even when they fell apart or when Hinata almost got married. This worries Kuroo a lot and all he can do is watch on the sidelines. “I just don’t want you to get hurt.” He said.

There was silence. The taller man waited for a retort but there was none, which surprised him even more.  _ Is he... finally? _ He thought to himself. He patted his childhood friend’s head, the usual they both give to each other for reassurance. “Call me if anything comes up, okay?”

Kenma just nodded, half relieved that Kuroo stopped asking him questions already. Maybe he finally got tired of asking. Ever since he asked the older guy to drive him to the airport, he has pestered him with questions. “See you.” He said at least.

In Kenma’s defense, when he  _ told _ Hinata that he happened to have tickets for Brazil, the younger man babbled excitedly about where he wanted to take him. He hadn’t heard the cheery voice from Hinata for a while so he hadn’t had the heart to not continue after he  _ slipped _ his flight information _. _ (“ _ I happened to have free tickets to Brazil, given by a client.” Kenma said.) _

If he’s being honest, he wondered why Hinata was moving out of the house all of a sudden. It didn’t sit well with him. Kenma has a feeling that Shoyo is hiding something from him, aside from being in pain. By Kenma’s experience as an ex-best friend, Shoyo usually ends up being in deeper trouble whenever he feels this way. Maybe it’s years of observation, reading between Hinata’s actions and words that trained Kenma for this. Even the slightest change of tone in Hinata could set Kenma’s alarm bells off. The last time he ignored the alarm bells, they had stopped talking already and looked at what happened to Hinata now. Besides, he could use a break anyway.

However, he regretted his decision immediately when it finally dawned on him that he had to spend more than 20hours just to reach his ex-best friend. He was wondering again why he was making all this effort and then he stopped when Hinata promised him to his favorite places in Brazil.

So despite being exhausted and jet-lagged, when he saw the orange head he hadn’t seen for years, he realized that the first-class section of the airline he just flew in wasn’t so bad after all. Maybe, he should invest in airline companies, he thought.

“Kenma!” His ex-best friend was smiling his usual big smile and gave him an energetic wave. 

Kenma tightened the hold of his backpack as he approached the other boy. “I told you you didn’t have to pick me up.”

“I also told you, you didn’t have to go to Brazil but you did.”

_ How can I not go?… _ He muttered to himself.

“What did you say?”

“Nothing. Let’s go?”

“Sure! So where are you staying, Kenma?”

Kenma stopped in his tracks and looked at his best friend unbelievingly. The Hinata alarms in his head were in the full alert mode now. “What do you mean? Aren’t I staying at your place?”

This seemed to make Hinata panic. "You can’t! I mean... How come this is the first time I’ve heard about it?!”

“You told me to stay with you!”

“Yes, like to go around—oh. Crap.”

“You know what, it’s okay. I’ll just book a hotel if you dislike being with me so much.” Kenma grabbed his phone and started punching letters on his phone to look for the nearest hotel available.

“It’s not that I don’t want to.” The other boy whispered slowly.

Kenma eyed Hinata’s current state and finally got a good look at him. He noticed that he seemed to have lost a lot of weight and even looked exhausted upon further inspection. If you are not blinded by that sunshine smile, you’ll notice the sadness and tiredness behind it. Kenma wonders how Shoyo is able to keep up with beach volleyball in this state.

“What is it then?” He decided to give him a chance to explain at least. But he’s still booking a hotel because things weren't looking good

“The place I’m staying at...” Kenma waited for Hinata to continue. The orange-haired boy is usually restless or fidgety. So, when he’s quiet and looks apprehensive, Kenma knows it’s not going to be good news. “It’s kinda... errr... cramped at the moment.”

“Shoyo,” Kenma started and this sent chills to Hinata. He hasn’t heard his high school best friend’s voice for a while, not since he started going out with his now ex-fiance. “You do know I don’t care about those things, right?”

When Hinata heard Kenma called his name with that tone that Kenma usually uses to reassure him, Hinata knows that despite the years of being separated from each other, Kenma will always know him best. He felt a tiny sting in his chest but mostly relieved that Kenma is still the same person he knows. 

So that means, there’s no escaping this one. Hinata gave a soft smile, a sign that he’s ready to spill out what he’s hiding. “Let’s go home.” The orange boy offered.

Something inside Kenma was stirred. He can’t exactly point out what it was but there was something about that soft sad smile of Hinata and how he said,  _ let’s go home _ , made Kenma feel a lot of things. He can’t explain some of them but if there’s anything, the alarm bells in his mind were way off the charts now. Even so, he decided to be patient and was already running down all possible scenarios and options in his mind at the very moment.

It was a quiet trip on the way to Hinata’s place. The CEO promised to keep his calm and wait for Hinata’s explanation but he grew restless when he noticed the neighborhood they were in. 

“The building just looks old and shabby but the inside is better, I promise.” Shoyo must have sensed Kenma’s restlessness. However, by the time they reached the rundown building, Kenma had already run down some plans. He was not sure how the other man will take it but the plans were there.

He couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief when they finally entered Hinata’s room. The stairs felt stable but the cracks and the sound it made when they were ascending it was not very reassuring. Kenma took a moment to look around the room. Hinata wasn’t kidding when he said it was cramped. Kenma was thankful that he decided to just bring a backpack and buy the rest of the things in Brazil. Even though it was cramped, the younger boy was also right that the room looked better than the outside. 

It was small but it was very cozy. Volleyball items were everywhere. Balls were in a corner. Volleyball gears were neatly kept in a makeshift closet next to the bed. A tower of volleyball/sports-related reading materials was on the foot of the bed. But what caught Kenma’s eye was the photos sticking on one part of the wall of the room. Pictures of his Karasuno days, some foreign-looking people Kenma has never heard of, but he also felt a bitter-sweet feeling when he saw their picture together, back when he was still in Nekoma and Shoyou was still in Karasuno. The room was definitely small but it was very much like Hinata.

“You can put down your things anywhere. Do you want some water? I can’t offer anything else at the moment.” Hinata said shyly.

“No, I’m okay.” Kenma sat down on the floor and waited for Hinata to do the same. “What happened, Shoyo?  _ I thought you and Oikawa bought a house. _ ” The last line was left unsaid. He knows his best friend doesn’t need a reminder of that awful experience. 

Hinata was fidgeting and avoiding eye contact with Kenma. He wasn’t sure how to say it. He took a peek at his former best friend and he saw that he was patiently waiting for him. He also knew that if he decided not to tell, Kenma would understand too. But there was something with Kenma’s silence that made Hinata feel reassured.

So he started sharing his story. 

He and Toruu had been saving up last year to buy a house in Japan. They were finally able to do so a few months before their wedding. With the marriage preparation and living together soon, the two decided to open a joint account. Hinata was too trusting, too busy, too in love. The next thing he knew, he was left penniless and he has no rights with the house they both bought. He had no choice but to move out of the place he was previously staying because all his savings were gone now.

Hinata broke into tears again. By the time Hinata finished his story, they were both famished and Hinata just called for take-out. Kenma without missing a beat paid for their meal. Hinata wanted to argue but Kenma just gave him a glare. The younger man decided to leave it be. 

After they had their fill, the two decided to talk about Hinata’s volleyball career instead. How he had difficulty with beach volleyball at first and now he’s starting to build a name for his own. It just gets really difficult sometimes due to financial reasons. Even more so now. 

By the time it was time to sleep, Hinata offered to sleep on the floor but Kenma was not going to let his best friend sacrifice anything more than he already did. “I don’t mind sharing a bed if that’s okay with you.”

This left the younger man a bit taken aback. He has always wondered if Kenma has ever had romantic feelings for anyone but as far as he knows, he hasn’t dated anyone. Kenma knows he’s gay anyway and the other doesn’t seem to mind sharing a bed with his gay ex-best friend, who is also very vulnerable at the moment, mind you.

Hinata felt foolish for feeling bothered when he saw his ex  _ (is he still an ex-best friend?)  _ ex-best friend was looking at him with innocent eyes. He just shook his head and climbed into bed next to him. “Just a reminder that it’s a single bed, so don’t blame me if you wake up to me moving around in my sleep.”

“Sure.” was all Kenma said before they both slept.

Kenma waited for Hinata’s breaths to slow down, a tell-tale sign that he had finally fallen asleep. Kenma carefully removed the arm around him as he got off the bed. Patting his head gently before standing up. He got his phone and went out of the room before calling his secretary.

“Sir Kozume, what can I help you with?” The secretary answered promptly.

Kenma however, didn’t reply immediately. He looked back at the sleeping figure of his best friend and thought about how he would react to what he was about to do. He knew he wouldn’t like it and there was a big chance that he'd refuse it. But the painful look on Hinata’s face as he told his story on how he lost everything made Kenma say, “Fuck it. He deserves everything.”

So, when Hinata woke up the next day with his things being packed by people he didn’t know and Kenma eating breakfast on his tiny table, Kenma had already made up his mind.

“What’s going on?” Hinata said in a daze as he watched people pack what’s left of his belongings.

“Let’s have breakfast.” Was all Kenma said and Hinata, although confused, followed and sat down to eat breakfast with his high school best friend. 

“Here are your clothes for today, sir.” A lady handed over a set of clothes Hinata was sure wasn’t his. He was about to point that out but Kenma beat him to it.

“Wear it. We’re leaving after we eat.” Kenma was sipping his coffee, unbothered by everything that was going on around him.

“To where?”

“You ask too many questions, Shoyo.”

And that was Hinata’s sign that he wouldn’t be able to get anything else out of this conversation.


	3. Contract

“Kenma, where are we?” Hinata finally had the courage to ask after they settled in an obviously high-end condominium unit.

He was still having difficulty processing what just transpired in his morning; he was asked to change into clothes he doesn’t own, the breakfast was a feast even though it was just the two of them eating, and the people packing up his things refused his offer to eat with them.

“Thank you for your kindness, Sir but I must refuse.”

“Shoyo’s right. Let’s all have breakfast first.” Kenma interjected and everyone was hesitant at first but they dropped what they were doing when Kenma gave the nod. Then he and Kenma were escorted by people into an obviously luxurious car. Kenma was wearing his usual sweats but he looked right at home surrounded by wealth.

The people who cleaned up his place were now unpacking his things. “Sir Hinata, where would you like this to be placed?”

 _Sir_ … he still can’t seem to wrap his mind around what’s going on. “Ha? Uhm… just place it anywhere first. I’ll do it later.”

“But…”

“It’s okay. Just do as he says.” Kenma answered and this was enough for the person to unpack the rest of his things in one of the rooms, which made him more confused. There it was again. Who exactly are these people and why are they following Kenma?

Kenma turned to Hinata and finally put his phone down. He had been tinkering on it since the car ride. Hinata suddenly realized he had the urge to snatch the other’s mobile phone and throw it away so he could get his answers.

“My house in Brazil,” Kenma said nonchalantly. This made the urge stronger.

“Okay, I get that but why are my things being moved here?”

Kenma wasn’t sure how to answer without Hinata making a fuss. The younger man was about to lose patience based on Hinata’s eyebrow twitching. “You’ll live with me.” He said.

“Excuse me, what?” Hinata shouted. Kenma knew he had to explain quickly before his best friend started jumping to conclusions.

“The housing the company provided has 2 bedrooms. Since I won’t be in Brazil most of the time and there are 2 bedrooms, I thought I might as well have someone live in it.”

“But you said you have no place to stay!”

“I didn’t exactly say that…”

“Kenma.” Kenma flinched. Hinata rarely gets mad. Heck, Hinata was never usually firm with him so that tone surprised him. Not even when he beats him on games for 10x straight. “Since when did you have a house in Brazil?”

Kenma wasn’t sure how to answer. “Just a few hours ago.” He admitted.

“A few hours ago?! What does that mean?!” Hinata raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms.

“Like I said, the housing the company provided has 2 bedrooms. I have a business venture here with Bouncing Ball Ltd so I’ll be in and out of Brazil for a while until things settle down. I thought I’ll offer to stay here so someone can look after the house.” Kenma rambled on.

“Without asking me first?”

“Shoyo.”

“Kenma.”

“I know you’ll say no and you won’t ask for my help. So, what am I supposed to do after seeing my best friend’s living condition? I have a house. I might as well...” Hinata sighed. He hates to admit Kenma has a point. “Shoyo, I know you hate getting things for free, so I came up with this.”

Kenma handed over a black folder to Hinata. He urged the other to open it and the orange-haired man’s eyes widened in surprise.

“As you can read, it’s a sponsorship deal for Bouncing Ball Ltd. You help us promote, I’ll pay for your housing, clothing, sports gear, food, monthly salary, and everything else you may need and want. The computation for the whole sponsorship deal is on the 3rd page. Let us know if there’s anything you would like to change there. We’ve been eyeing this partnership with this Brazilian company and sponsoring you would be a great help.” Kenma explained.

Hinata however, could not believe what he was hearing. The digits he was seeing were more than what he has saved and earned in the past years in Brazil. Hinata was having a hard time digesting everything that was going on. “Kenma, isn’t this too much?”

“Not really.”

“I know you’re rich but not this rich RICH.”

Kenma smirked. “There’s so much you don’t know about me, Shoyo.”

That sly smile Kenma gave, sent a thrilling shiver on Hinata. But Hinata shook his head as to not get caught up with that devilish smile of his best friend. As much as he wanted to say yes, he wanted to be sure that he deserved his best friend’s generosity.

“Kenma, this is really great. A big BIG help. I don’t even know if I can get a deal like this anywhere,”

“But?”

“But can I think about it at least?”

Kenma can clearly see how insecure his best friend looks right now. He knows he was already pushing it with the sponsorship deal but it was the only way he can take care of him right now. “Shoyo,” Kenma whispered. He held the other boy’s hand gently and looked at him, hoping the other would reach his message clearly. “You deserve all the good things, Shoyo.”

There must be something with the way Kenma said how he deserves good things or he was just really vulnerable at the moment that made him tear up and hug his long-lost best friend. Hinata feels more stupid now for actually letting go of him.

So he made a vow at that moment to never ever let go of Kenma again.

In the meantime, Hinata is treating his stay at Kenma’s place as a vacation while he thinks about the sponsorship deal. They were happily playing a video game just like the old times when Kenma excused himself to answer a phone call.

“It’s Kuroo. I’ll just answer this.” Kenma informed Hinata.

“Tell Kuroo-san I said hi!” There was a tiny tinge of jealousy that Hinata felt when he heard Kuroo’s name. It’s not that he dislikes Kuroo, in fact, he’s very fond of him. It’s just that, if there’s one person in Kenma’s life that he can challenge his best friend status, it would be Kuroo. Hinata had always disliked that part of him, so he never told Kenma about it.

Kenma nodded and didn’t answer the call until he was out of Hinata’s hearing range. “I am not a sugar daddy, Kuroo.” Kenma gritted through his teeth, the moment he hit that answer button.

“Yes you are,” Kuroo replied with a loud laugh. Ever since his childhood friend learned about his sponsorship plans for Hinata, Kuroo had been calling him a sugar daddy.

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are. You know that the sponsorship deal was way over the top.”

“I-”

“You?” Kenma can hear Kuroo’s smirk.

“Shut up, Kuroo! I’m not asking Hinata for sugar baby stuff in return!”

“But you want to?”

“I… This is stupid. You’re stupid. Also, Shoyo said Hi! Bye!”

Kenma was just too embarrassed and the word _sugar daddy, sugar baby_ was dancing in his mind. But you want to. And Tetsuro Kuroo’s voice was now playing in Kenma’s head too. Stupid childhood friends, Kenma said repeatedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took a while. Updates won't be consistent as much as I want to.


End file.
